Huntresses and Vault Hunters
by Windighost46
Summary: The Vault Hunters (OCs) have just met paths with Team RWBY and now has to work together to fight the threats of pandora,with my (OCs) Axe(Commando),Keller(Siren),Wasp(Gunzerker),And Mercen(Assassin)
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my new story i hope you like it,Contains small language**_

_**Chapter 1:Vault Trap**_

* * *

_It was beautiful day in pandora for racing cars,saving stuffed animals for tiny tina just to have a tea party,and the best of all,finding vaults,finding guns,and the most important beating the living crap out of claptrap!_

_"Axe?,What are you talking about?,i not a human punching back,oh wait i'm a robot so..." Claptrap said,"Ahhhhhhh!",claptrap was throwed in the air by wasp and crash into Mercen on the way._

_"So any luck finding any vaults?" Wasp asked._

_"I'm trying my best,i really don't hope that a monster doesn't appear out of that damn vault like roland found it" Axe explained._

_"Hey wasp,your going to have to work on your aim when your throwing claptrap" Mercen said._

_"Sorry mercen,didn't have time aim,and besides every time i heard claptrap ramble i feel like each and every one of my brain cells are killing themselves" Wasp explained._

_"Hey,that not true at all,you guys wouldn't really said right?,right?!" Claptrap explained._

_"I'm pretty sure that not what hammerlock said" Wasp said.  
_

_"Ohhh,that had to burn!" Keller said._

_"Ahhhh!,my heart it shattered into a million pieces!,if i really had one but i always sound like i'm happy?" Claptrap explained,Axe was getting signal of a vault not far from their ship,and a giant glow on the computer screen with a vault symbol on it._

_"Code vault!,Code vault!" Axe cried,they all gathered up into a group,all had their eyes on the computer screen._

_"You found one!" Keller said,"Finally!" Mercen said,"Well,what are we waiting for?!,let's go!"Wasp said,they all went for the gun cabinets were their prided guns the rapid infinties were their,Axe grabbed a corrsive verison,Wasp grabbed two of them,one of them was slag and other was a normal verison,Keller grabbed a fire verison,And mercen grabbed a thunder verison._

_"It go time!" They all said,"What was i suppose to say that?" Claptrap asked,"Your not coming with us" Axe said,"what!?,why not?!"Claptrap said._

_"Your too big of a distraction" Axe said,claptrap was heartbroken,"Alright,i'll stay here to give you tips that will probably end up into you muting me" Claptrap explained._

_Axe open the door with his hand to make it open,and claptrap close the door "Good luck guys!,i hope you don't get eaten by bullymongs" Claptrap said._

_They all find the vault in a matter of minutes and while muting claptrap,but when they found it they already been discovered and the door already open slightly._

_"What the?!,God Damnit!,it already been opened,so we just wasted our god damn time!" Axe shout furiously._

_"Axe,just look in the vault,maybe the guys who found it may left some loot behind?" Keller said,"Alright i guess a look would't hurt" Axe said,but when he open the vault door he not find loot but only a bomb with his name on it literaly and explosioned._

_The explosion cause a knockback send axe off the cliff but he thinks fast grabs his axe and stabs it against the wall to save himself he look down and then looked up._

_"Axe!" They said,"Don't worry!,i'm fine" Axe said,his axe starts to loosed from the side of the cliff,then he starts to panic._

_"Guys!,throw down a rope the axe is staring to loosed" Axe cried,"Calm down!,we going to pull you up,just relax will get you up here" Keller explained._

_KAHBOOM!,The three turned around to find,Roah a former ally of their,a nomad._

_"Roah!?" they said,Roah didn't say a word but had a rocket launcher with their name on it,Roah fires and it misses them but ends up locking on axe but misses but the rocket explosion to axe loosing from the cliff._

_"Axe!" Keller cried and jumped off the cliff and goes after him,Mercen and Wasp do the same,Roah walks to the edge off the cliff and looks down._

_"The Deed been done" Roah says,axe notices keller and grabs for her hand they both grab each other hands and closes their eyes and hope for the best and the same with wasp and mercen._

* * *

**_To be contiuned_**

**_Stay tuned for Chapter:2 The duel of two teams of four_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look what's back i going take break from the truth of the one they feared fanfictioon for a little bit a focus on this fanfiction,i'm going to try to make this chapter the best i can so enjoy!**_

_**Contains little bit of language.**_

**_Chapter 2:The duel of two teams of four_**

* * *

_Axe and the others crash but no one is seriously injuried,axe and keller were still holding hands,they both looked at each other and they both blushed._

_"Alright!,that enough love birds!,we need to focus how to get back to the ship" Wasp said._

_"Wasp is right!,we need to get back to the ship!,but who was the one who shot the rocket?" Axe said._

_"It was roah" Mercen said._

_"Damn...,of course..." Axe said._

_"Axe...,he betray us last year,so what did you expect?" Keller said._

_Mercen notice something in the distance._

_"Guys!,we got company!" Mercen said._

_"Anyone got and binoculars?" Axe asked._

_Keller pull the binoculars out of her bag and handed it to axe._

_Axe looked through the binocular to see four people,one with a black and red coat but was mostly red,a another with a white dress,a another with a black ribbon on the person head and a blonde haired girl with gauntlets._

_"What do you see?" Wasp asked._

_"Four people,i never seen these types of clothes in pandora before" Axe explained._

"Maybe their from somewhere else?" Keller suggested.

_"We have been all over pandora and i don't think these people are from pandora at all" Axe explained._

_When axe looked through the binoculars again one of the people spotted him._

_"Shit!,one of them see us,hide!" Axe said._

_"Oh come on!,you guys are seriously going to run and not fight!,fine!,i guess i'l..." Wasp said but was intrupted by a punch from keller._

_"We are not getting killed today!,and neither are you!" Keller said._

_Keller dragged wasp's knockouted body,and hid from the sight of the people._

_When axe looked from cover,axe saw the people coming toward them._

_"Shit!,They coming are way!" Axe said._

_"Now what?!" mercen and keller said._

_"We need to wait and let them come to us and go for a surprise attack to catch them off guard" Axe explained._

_"I like that plan!" Keller said._

_"Same here!" Mercen said._

_The people got to there location and looked around to find._

_"I told you were just seeing things,sis" ? said._

_Mercen tap axe's shoulder to show a smoke grenade,he throwed it the people didn't notices it but they notices the smoke though._

_After the smoke wore off they surrounded the people at gun point with their rapid infinties._

_the people got there weapons out,one of them pulled out a huge red and black scythe mostly red,a rapier,and blade with a gun as the handle,and gauntlets with gunholes at the front._

_Axe got his axe,Keller made a weapon from her powers,and mercen got out his plasma kantana._

_Wasp started to get up as soon as he saw the four people,he jumped up air and landed on his feet and balled up his fist with spiked knuckles on his fist._

_Axe went after the one with the giant scythe,the person was fast but axe punch the person it the face,and caused the person to spin around in air but the person got up and slashed at him he dodged,and throwed his sentry,the sentry had rockets and miniguns._

_But the person was fast enough to dodge the bullets and even the rockets._

_Keller fought the person with the rapier,keller slashed multiply times but the person kept on blocking,Keller got hit by a slash and was knocked away a few feet,the person created some sort of attack,a strange symbol shined on the ground,the person started to dash toward keller,keller prevent the attack with phaselock,keller blasted a giant ball of her powers and threw at the person,and caused the person to go through the air a long distance away._

_Mercen fought the person with gun handle blade,mercen and the person were very similar but that didn't change anything and mercen was not scared at all by this person,the person and mercen blocked each others attack,the person tried to shot mercen but mercen kick the gun out of the person hand,and mercen tried to fool the person with the holograph decoy of himself it worked but the person knew it was coming and she slashed mercen away a couple feet._

_The person and wasp was having a boxing match with their fists,expect this one meaned death and the person hits hard,the person punched and knocked him a few feet but going through many small broken building and the person started running towards wasp,but wasp cough off some blood and the person stops and wasp went gunzerker,and started to go bullet happy with his rapid infinties,the person hid behind cover as wasp began to calm down._

_Wasp pointed the gun at the person._

_"Wait!,enough fighting!,i don't want to fight anymore!" The person said._

_Axe and the person he was facing looked at the person talking._

_Everyone stopped fighting and seperated in their own groups with their members._

_"Who are you people!" One of the people said._

_"We should ask the same for you!" Axe said._

_"Tell us!,who are you people!" One of the people said._

_"We are vaults hunters,I'm axe,i'm the leader,that is keller,mercen,and wasp" Axe explained._

_"Sorry for attacking you guys,we thought you people we're a threat" Mercen said._

_"It's ok,we apogize too,We're Team RWBY,I'm the leader Ruby rose,in the white dress is snow princess or weiss,this is blake,and this is my sister yang" Ruby explained._

_"Good,now we know you four aren't a threat,thank the god damn lord..." Axe explained._

_"So you,four from pandora?" Keller asked._

_"So thats what the land is called" Yang said._

_"We need to head back to ship" Wasp said._

_"You guys have a ship!?" Ruby asked._

_"Yeah,but its not a spaceship,its more like a small base and a plane mashed together" Wasp explained._

_"Wait,wasn't there a plane mode button?" Keller asked._

_"Oh,if he had pressed that button oh i'll will!..." Axe said_

_The small base flew over the base and started to hover right in front of them,and axe balled his hand into a fist._

_The small base's door open and revealed claptrap._

_"Guys!,i miss you guys!,what took you guys so looooooooong anyways?" Claptrap asked._

_"We were attacked by roah" Keller said._

_"That fool?!,me and roah we're like best buds until he backstabs us but will get our revenge,soooo sorry for using the airplane mode,axe,i asked you if you found anything in that vault,but you never replied,so i went on a lookout for you,and plus there was like five huge bullymongs ready to bash my face in so,yeah..." Claptrap explained._

_"Buuuuuut,i was able to beat one of bullymongs" Claptrap said._

_He dragged and tossed the body out of small base._

_"What did you do the damn thing?" Wasp asked._

_"I showed who's boss or bashed its skull like it was going to do mine,oh and axe,i know your angry but as much as you like to bash your fist into my skull i'm pretty sure that is wasp's job to do that!" Claptrap explained._

_"You got that right!" Wasp shouted._

_"And we have more important things to do...,and who are those chicks?" Claptrap asked._

_"We had a little misunderstanding and it ended up in a brawl,but land the plane,we need to get in" Axe explained._

_Claptrap lowered the plane and and the vault hunters and team rwby got it in and they got a code vault._

_"Code vault!,code vault!" Claptrap cried._

_The vault hunters got there eyes on the computer screen._

_"These searches doesn't end,doesn't it?" Axe asked._

_"How far is it?" Claptrap asked._

_"A thousand miles" Axe said._

_"That won't be long we are a goddamn plane for goodness sake!,so i suggested you guys put on your seltbelts,this going to be a bumpy ride!" Claptrap explained._

_The small base hovered up and headed towards the vault and their adventure has just begun._

* * *

**_That took a long time,but i don't care,i wanted to focus on this story for a while,so enjoy it while it lasts._**

**_This is Koll,signing off!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back!**_

_**I got a broken foot,almost for the whole summer but i'm fine.**_

_**Contains a lot of language.**_

_**Chapter 3:Incoming Fri-nemy**_

* * *

"Raggin' fraggin' stupid' rakks!,always in my way!" Claptrap said.

"And this why we never let you drive!" Wasp said.

A rakk hits the front ship making a loud thud off the ship scaring claptrap,and making the others laugh.

Keller saw Ruby and Yang talking to each other,Weiss was just waiting politly but had a little impatient look on her face,Blake was sitting right next to Keller.

Blake was reading a book,but Blake and Mercen were very similar in battle but personality however was very different.

But Keller noticed a the bow on Blake's head and started to look at it but it started to twitch a little bit.

But has she looked down at Blake,Blake was looking at her with suspicion.

"...Hi..." Keller said with caution.

"Why were you looking at my bow?" Blake asked.

"Listen...i was just looking at it...but it was the twitch...but i promise to keep to myself..." Keller explained.

"Really?..." Blake said.

"Yes,i will...,why were you expected a different answer?" Keller said.

"Yes,actually...,most people thought i was just a animal..." Blake explained.

"Then under that bow...ears?" Keller asked.

Blake nodded.

"Then i understand..." Keller said.

"Trust me...i had way worst then you had." Keller said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I was in a relationship with someone,one of our former allies,and...i never told anyone this." Keller explained.

"His name was Roah." Keller said.

"We both loved each other very much...,i don't know why he would do this..." Keller said as a tear slided down her right cheek.

Helen wiped the tear off her face but also showed her right eye by accident and had a small scar that went across her eye.

"This is...what he did to me.." Keller said slowly.

Blake was shocked by this.

"I'm sorry..." Blake said.

"You don't have to,i'll find that son of a bitch...and when i do he will be dead!" Keller said in frustration.

Keller took a deep breath and but the hair that was covering her right eye and but it back in front of the eye.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the engine of the ship.

"Shit..." Axe said.

"What happened?" Keller said.

"I think the engine starting overheat..." Axe explained.

"I think we should land,and after that we can take a look at just in case we're wrong about it overheating." Wasp explained.

"Alright,I'll find a safe place to land." Axe said.

Axe lands the ship in a open field with no hostile creatures in sight.

"Alright...,everyone leave the ship,it might take a while before we get this girl to fly again." Axe explained.

Everyone got out of the ship,while Wasp and Axe fix the ship.

Mercen showed Ruby and Yang what he can do in a fight.

Weiss walked around for a little bit.

Keller and Blake talk about each other teams.

"So how did they the other members meet and react to one another?" Keller asked.

"Yang came to me when we met and i knew Ruby meet Weiss first since she blew a hole in front of the school." Blake explained.

"So how did you meet the your allies?" Blake asked.

"Well its a very long story bu-" Keller said but stop the end of her sentence and hear something from the bushes.

Keller walk to the bush and grab her rapid infinite and pointed her gun at the bush.

"Whoever is in that bush!,you better come out of it now!" Keller shouted.

"EXPLODE!"

"What the hell!?" Mercen said.

"Axe!,Wasp!" Claptrap shouted.

Axe and Wasp grabbed their guns and ran to the noise.

A human mutant caused a giant explosion and looked like a psycho.

"TIME TO DIE!" The mutant said.

"Wait!"

"No,no,no!"

"Adrian!,relax!"

A girl that looked like a mechromancer that was trying to calm down Adrian.

Adrian's left eye was red but slowly turn into a his original color.

"Ow...,My head...,did i lose it again?" Adrian asked.

"I'm afriad so..."

"Did i kill anyone?" Adrian asked.

"I'm fine just...a few cuts." Keller said.

"Oh...Thank god..." Adrian said with relief.

"Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine." Keller said.

"I'm April..."

"I'm Keller,Nice to meet you." Keller said.

"Sorry we couldn't meet in a different way." April said.

"Keller!,are you alright?" Axe said.

"I'm fine,just a few cuts." Keller said.

"What the hell!,is wrong with you?!" Wasp shouted.

"It was accident!,I swear it was!" Adrian said.

"I don't care!,you're messing with the wrong person!" Wasp said.

"Wasp..." Axe said.

"There is no way,i'm trusting him he turned god damn psycho,he's a monster!,he is not like the rest of us." Wasp said.

"What are you,then?!" Adrian asked.

"Your nothing ungrateful,untrustful,criminal douchebag!" Adrian said.

"And is this how you act when you meet people you just met?" Adrian said.

"Adrian!,Enough!,your going to get yourself hurt!" April said.

"Wasp!,come on!" Mercen said.

Wasp pulled out a pistol fast in front of Mercen's Face.

"Do it..." Mercen said.

"Once you pulled that trigger...,your best friend,the one that like a brother to you,will be lost!,Wasp!,I'm the person that saved your live!" Mercen explained.

Wasp took a deep breath and put the pistol back in his pocket.

"Let's Go...Wasp...you have a ship to build." Mercen said.

"I'm so sorry..." Axe said.

"No...You're fine,just keep Wasp away from Adrian." April said.

"You can join us if you want..." Axe said.

April and Adrian looked at each other.

"We'll...think about it..." Adrian said.

Adrian and April turned back where then came from to think for a little bit.

"What happened!?" Weiss cried.

"It's a long story,A man named Adrian went somewhat of a rage a accidently attacked Keller." Axe explained.

"Just a few cuts..." Keller said.

"Where we're you anyways?" Keller asked.

"I took a walk,and i heard the explosion show i decided to go back but i only saw the arguement between Wasp and Adrian." Weiss explained.

"So Axe,how the engine?" Keller asked.

"I'm afraid the damn thing won't be working for a long time so,i guess until we get to the vault." Axe explained.

"Oh,hi Wasp...,you seem a little tense,so how about y-,Wasp?,WAIT!,PUT ME DOWN!,NO!,NO!,NO!,NO!,NO!."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Great...,Wasp took his anger out on Claptrap again..." Keller said.

"To be honesty...,who suprised by this?..." Axe said.

"Also...Weiss,not piss off Wasp!,probably our one of our biggest rules,if you do,you're his punching bag." Axe explained.

"But who going to get him?" Keller asked.

"I'll go!" Ruby said.

"That was fast..." Keller said.

"Alright,You go find Claptrap,Go ask Mercen where he went,and if you see Roah,do not fight him!,he will try to kill you in the most painful way possibly." Axe explained.

"Got it!,Wait...,who is Roah?" Ruby asked.

"He was one of our allies but turned on us,ever since we been trying to kill him but no such luck,he nearly kill all of us." Axe said.

"If you see him,do not let him see you." Keller said.

"Also,destroy any creature that is a threat to you,and the creatures on pandora,are no joke." Axe said.

"Ok,I'm ready go..." Ruby said.

"Then go..." Weiss said.

"Ok!" Ruby said.

Ruby ran very fast to the ship leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

"She is fast!" Axe said.

"I hope she doesn't die." Keller said.

"Let's hope." Axe said.

* * *

_**And that it for now so enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains a lot of language.**

**Sorry about the huge hiatus.I've been busy with life as always.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

**Chapter 4:The Nameless**

* * *

"Claptrap!" Ruby shouted.

She dashed around the forest,looking in every crook and corner of the forest,but discovered Claptrap in a tree stuck inbetween two branches.

"Hello!,Axe,Keller,Mercen! or anyone that can hear the sound of my voice!,HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" Claptrap said.

"Claptrap!" Ruby said.

"Huh!?,Who's there!?,Wasp! i swear to god if it you i will beat the living crap out of you!,and teabag on your face!" Claptrap explained.

"Relax Claptrap!,it's me Ruby!" Ruby said.

"Oh...Thank...god..." Claptrap said.

"Are you ok?" Ruby said.

She climbed up onto the tree and pulled him out between the branches.

"I'm fine!,I can't feel pain!,So that's why i'm used to getting throwed around and getting beat up by him!" Claptrap said.

Ruby jumped from the branches,Claptrap tried to do the same but ends up landing on his face.

"I wish i had legs..." Claptrap said out loud.

Ruby patted Claptrap on his head.

"We better get going,Axe is waiting for you." Ruby said.

"...Ruby...I need someone to talk to..." Claptrap said.

Ruby turned around and looked at Claptrap with a concerned look.

Ruby kneeled down to Claptrap's height.

"Go on,I'm listening." Ruby said.

"When i joined Axe and the others,i wasn't treated like i was supposed to..." Claptrap said.

"I was treated like i was a joke,and i felt like i was a waste of scrap metal..." Claptrap said.

"Don't say that..." Ruby said.

"I'm not finished..." Claptrap said.

"But before i joined Axe and the others...,I was a vault hunter myself." Claptrap said.

"Until the whole controversy with Jack,I never been the same..." Claptrap said.

"Jack?,Who is Jack?" Ruby asked.

Oh...,We forgot to tell you about him." Claptrap said.

"Jack or "Handsome Jack" was a member of Hyperion,And then later became the president of Hyperion,And i worked for him..." Claptrap explained.

"But to be total honest,he wasn't that bad,He wasn't that bad once you get to know him." Claptrap said.

"But Hyperion was good at one point,but by the time Jack turned into "Handsome Jack" it went a little down hill for Hyperion,i know that Hyperion is doing fine without Jack but i think we have much bigger problems on are hands." Claptrap explained.

"What was he like?" Ruby asked.

"Let me show you this,its a ECHO of most of Jack's recordings..." Claptrap said.

"Its basically an audio recording,or chat without a webcam or something." Claptrap explained.

"**Hey,kiddo. Jack here - President of Hyperion. let me explain how things work here:Vault Hunter shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. Seeing the problem here? You're still alive,if you could just do me a favor and off yourself ,that'd be great. Thanks,Pumpkin."**

"Wow..." Ruby said.

"I know,that wasn't the Jack i knew,I would show you ALL the recordings but that would just take forever." Claptrap said.

Then out of the blue,their was the sudden noise of two people talking.

"Claptrap...,I heard someone." Ruby whispered,Claptrap looked around,listening to any sound that was in the area.

He slowly made his way to the sound,Ruby followed behind him.

They made their way through some bushes,finally reaching the sound,Claptrap pulled the final bush to see what was in front of him,the sound was coming from two people,They wore red steel armor that had marks on it from bullets,the helmets looked like pilot helmet expect there was skull part of mask replacing the oxygen mask, the visor of the helmet was pure black and didn't show either of their faces,The armor of they're arms was still red steel but had one wide line of black and yellow checkered board,One soldier had a shotgun with a scope with a thunder effect,The other soldier had two pistols and a large assault rifle or The Boss Bekah.

"I'm getting sick and tired of looking for those bastards!" One solider exclaimed.

"Listen. The boss said this 'that if we find them' and if we do!,we get double the pay for the rest for our lives!" The older soldier explained.

"I bet we won't get pay a penny more and take note,he said 'If' we find them." One soldier explained.

Claptrap shaked with fear and gasped at the sight of the two soldiers after the quick realization of what the soldiers are.

The group of arrogant,smart-ass and cold-blooded mercenaries: The Nameless.

"We need to go. NOW." Claptrap said with a force in his voice.

"Why?" Ruby asked with a little fear.

"They are more dangerous then those Bullymongs and Skags. Will be skag meat if they find us." Claptrap said.

But Claptrap said that a little louder then he expected,because he got one of the soldiers attention.

"Who goes there!?" The soldier demanded.

"Ruby,let me do the talking." Claptrap said;Ruby agreed with a quick nod.

"Come out now!" The soldier said with one pistol in hand ready to fire.

"Whoa!,Whoa!,Whoa!...Hello! It's seems this is the first time we have first met,Isn't it?,Allow me to introduce myself!,I'm CL4P-TP or Claptrap,I see you're about to shoot me with a gun not a nice greeting...But...I'll let this one slide!" Claptrap explained.

"A CL4P-TP unit? what the hell is that doing out here?" The other solider said.

"I would like to ask you the same thing! Right?" Claptrap said.

"You being out here? I could care less. Us being out here? Is none of you're damn business." The soldier said with a powerful force.

"Easy stallion. I was just curious!" Claptrap said.

"Like i said. I could care less." The soldier said.

"Wait a minute...,Aren't you that unit that was sented with Century?" The other soldier asked.

Claptrap froze with fear. Like he knew what he was talking about. He was shaking with fear just like earlier.

"Gimme five!" Claptrap suddenly bursted out with energy trying to buy off what happened a few seconds ago with his hand in the air.

The soldier put one of the pistols in front of his face and making Claptrap shake again in fear.

"I'm not buying it. You better start talking or else i'll blow your fucking brains out. That will be you're only warning." The soldier said in very angry tone but stayed the same volume.

"Don't you like me?" Claptrap said in sorrow.

The soldier put the pistol in it's holster. Then got pulled the Boss Bekah off his back and pointed it at Claptrap.

"Talk." The soldier demanded.

"Century isn't here." Claptrap said.

"If Century isn't here then...He must be here as Axe?" The other soldier said.

"What are you talking about?" Claptrap lied.

"I know that is a ton of bullshit and i know it." The soldier said.

"Please...I have no clue where he is." Claptrap pleaded.

The two soldiers looked at each other.

"Blow his fucking head off." The other soldier said.

Before the soldier could pulled the trigger. He said his famous line. "Any last words?"

"Make my day." Claptrap said.

The soldier pulled the trigger;hitting Claptrap.

But was stopped by his shield.

"Enterrrrrr the CHAMPION!" Claptrap said after his shield protected him from the bullet.

Out of the blue. Code surrounded Claptrap's hands making a assualt rifle in his hands.

"It takes two bullet, then call me in the morning!" Claptrap said before he went bullet happy with the gun.

The soldier fired all he could at Claptrap but nothing got passed his shield.

The other soldier ran and rolled to cover to avoid getting shot.

Claptrap stopped firing and punch the soldier in the stomach as hard as he could;making the Boss Bekah fall from the soldier's arms.

Claptrap was about to pick it up. he was striked by the bullet of the shotgun which was shock damage,by the other soldier.

"AAHH! My robotic flesh!" Claptrap screamed in pain.

The other soldier ran to attack Claptrap while his shield was down.

"Resequencing combat protocols!" Claptrap shouted activating VaultHunterExe.

"One shot, make it count!" Claptrap said in One Shot Wonder.

He fired the assault rifle and all the bullets came out in one shot. The older soldier armor's got covered in bullet holes from the bullets.

"He's too strong,Six! Let's get out of here!" The soldier shouted.

They both ran away as fast as they could.

"Ruby! You can come out now!" Claptrap said.

Ruby peeked from the bushes,she never moved since Claptrap dashed in front of the soldier.

"What was all that?" Ruby said in awe.

"I was tricked them. Simple as that. And that form was VaultHunterExe. It allows me to used thing that i have learned from any-"

"No. What was he was talking about?" Ruby interrupted.

"Oh..." Claptrap realized.

"Axe's real name is...Century." Claptrap admitted.

"And he used to work for the Nameless and so did the others." Claptrap explained.

"You all used to been mercenaries!?" Ruby asked.

"Not me. Only Axe and the others." Claptrap said.

"Axe,Keller,Wasp and Mercen were all in the Nameless and their boss was Roah;...if i'm not mistaking they left to become Vault Hunters. And Roah joined them but turns out that Roah was still in the Nameless and that's why he betrayed us." Claptrap explained.

"That all happen to you?" Ruby asked.

Claptrap nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby apogized.

"You not have to be sorry about it. It happened years ago." Claptrap said.

"But I wanted to tell someone this. I was afraid to tell Axe and the others because i'm feel like they don't care about me." Claptrap explained.

Ruby looked concerned and stared at Claptrap.

"I want to leave Axe and the others." Claptrap said.

"What?!" Ruby said.

"I felt like i'm nothing;I feel like i'm underestimated by them. And i just want to leave on my own." Claptrap admitted.

"And i want you to join me." Claptrap said.

Ruby was speechless of how fast this was going.

"I-I-I-" Ruby stuttered. She doesn't know what to do. Either stay with Axe and the others or Leave with Claptrap.

* * *

**So choose you're fate.**

**Stay with Axe and the others(Ch.5A) or Leave with Claptrap.(Ch.5B)**

**Your decision will lead to someone's fate and will be a different story.**

**So Choose Wisely...**


End file.
